11:11
by NoemiNalu
Summary: It is Gray's birthday, but then, he hated the day. But Lucy, oblivious of Gray's dark past, planned a party for him. Gray is angry with that, Lucy hurt and missing, Natsu freaking out, can a wish change everything? One-shot.


**First one-shot ever! Anyway, this is NoemiNalu, reporting once again. This time, I'm going to present to you a one-shot dedicated to my friend, who introduced me to this superstitious belief wherein if you'll wish at exactly 11:11, am or pm, your wish will come true! Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I don't, can't, and never will own the anime, Fairy Tail.**

"Happy birthday, Gray!"

The whole guild exploded with cheers and greetings the moment Gray stepped inside the building. Gray felt his eardrums explode, a groan stuck in his throat.

_Oh yeah, my birthday._

Gray really hated this day. This is the day that damn monster destroyed his life. And the monster chose his birthday, of all days. Because of that, he never ever celebrates his birthday. And as far as he can remember, no one should know about his birthday.

So _why_ are they celebrating?

"Make a wish Gray!"

Gray stared at Mirajane, trying hard not to show any emotion. Unfortunately, he miserably failed.

"Come on, birthday boy! It's supposed to be your birthday, so stop sulking," Erza snapped, glaring daggers at him.

"But Erza, you don't-"

"I don't what, Gray?"

Gray sighed in defeat. There's no way he's going to be beaten today. "How did you know?" he asked, more likely a whisper. Mirajane beamed at him. "Oh! Lucy told us about your birthday!"

"She even made a cake just for you!" Levy squealed, holding up a blue cake for Gray to see.

Gray can feel the swirl of emotions inside him. Anger, remorse, hatred, betrayal, all of them slowly kills him inside. He just can't believe it. Lucy, betraying him? He can't hold it anymore.

"Where is she?"

"Is there a problem, Gray-sama?" Juvia asked nervously, twirling a lock of her hair with her finger.

"She promised me!" Gray growled, silencing every soul inside the guild.

"Stop blaming Lucy, pantsman. It's not her fault," Natsu hissed, glaring daggers at him.

"You don't know everything about me. This is the freaking day my parents died because of Deliora! And _you_ are celebrating _this day_?" the Ice Mage yelled on top of his lungs.

Few seconds passed and no one even dared to speak when suddenly, the doors of the guild burst open, revealing a certain blonde girl.

"Gray, Happy Birthday!" Lucy smiled at Gray, handing him a small gift. "This is for you. Umm… I made it myself so… hope you like it!"

"No."

Everyone in the guild stared at him hopelessly while Lucy stood there, confused.

"O-okay-"

"I said no!" Gray hollered at Lucy and shoved past her, going out of the guild and slamming the doors of the guild shut.

…**..o0O0o…..**

Lucy stood there, astounded, still confused of the events.

"Luce…"

"Have I done something wrong?" Lucy asked Natsu, her tears flowing freely in her face.

"No, Lucy, it's just that there's something… off with this day," Cana replied for Natsu, her tone dead serious, "Today his parents died. You know that Deliora attack?"

_Oh. _

_OH._

_But, he only told me the date, and told me to keep it as a secret._

_I… I never thought…_

_That…_

"Oh my God! I'm such a terrible person!" Lucy gasped, falling on her knees. She cried, covering her face with her hands. The gift fell to her lap, and no one in the guild knows what to do.

"No Luce, it's not your fault," Natsu whispered comfortingly, rubbing the celestial mage's back.

"Not my fault? Natsu, it's entirely _my freaking fault_!"

"No Lucy, it's Erza's fault!" Happy insisted, flying straight to Lucy's lap for protection. Erza will never hurt a crying Lucy.

"No Happy, it's-"

"It's my fault, Lucy," Erza said, her tone hard. "I knew you find it hard to break a promise, but I also knew that you're afraid of me, so I used that advantage to squeeze the information from you," Erza went to her and bowed in humility. "Please punch me for my stubbornness."

Lucy just stared at Erza, who is still waiting for a punch. "No," Lucy stated firmly, standing up with the help of Natsu. "I'm sorry if I wasted your time. Please forgive me. I-I'm… I'm going home."

Lucy received a silent yes from Mirajane and took out the gift box. As she marched towards the door, she willed herself not to cry.

_I'm so sorry, Gray…_

…**..o0O0o…..**

Gray sat on a bench in the park, moping about his ruined day. What had he done today? Oh, he broke down inside the guild, shouted at Lucy's face and hurt her feelings. Wow. Now _he_ is the monster.

"Gray."

Gray looked up to see the owner of the voice, but was greeted with a punch in his face.

"What was that for?" Gray hollered, glaring at the one who punched him.

"That is for hurting Lucy, dumbass!" Natsu hissed, glaring back at Gray.

"I think I deserve that. Thanks," Gray murmured, clutching his swollen cheek.

"No. A punch is not enough. Did you know what you've done?" Natsu roared, his glare not wearing off.

Gray's silence cued Natsu to continue. "She bawled her eyes for something, like FOREVER just because she thought she is a terrible person! And she almost got bumped by a truck, dammit! And up until now, she is still crying not because of the scrapes and bruises from stumbling and stumbling, but because she thought she is a bastard! And you're just here, MOPING? Do you even think of your actions, huh, pantsman you're always the one telling me to think before I act, but here you are doing the entire opposite of your own rule!"

Gray stared at him apologetically and asked, "Is she fine?"

Natsu burst into flames. "is that even a question Gray? Of course not! She is terrible! Not even a single bite since this morning. And she is freaking missing!"

Gray's eyes widened in shock. "What?!"

"We spent the whole day just looking for her. I can't even track her smell. And so, I just went to her apartment, _hoping_, that she is there, but _no_! It's already 10 in the evening. She should be home right now!"

Gray stood up and started to run.

"Where are you going, ice princess?"

Gray abruptly stopped, his back facing Natsu.

"I'm going to make my wish."

…**..o0O0o…..**

Lucy stare up in the night sky while lying on her back, murmuring zodiac signs as she traced the stars one by one. "Leo… umm, Virgo? Yes, Virgo and umm… oh! Plue! Look, you're there!"

"Punn…"

Lucy just giggled in response. She sighed again for the nth time as she closed Plue's gate. This day is not that good. After almost getting bumped by a stupid truck (thanks to Natsu, she is not lying in a hospital bed right now) and cried the hell out of her system, she decided to "ran away" and be free from her burdens. Using another shampoo helped, because Natsu is not yet here.

_But it's getting late… And I really need some sleep, considering that I woke up early in the morning just to bake the cake…_

Lucy let out another sigh.

_Gray…_

"Seriously, Lucy? You pulled out a missing stunt just to be here? If we are having a hide and seek, I am going to be the winner."

Lucy flinched._ No, it's not Gray_, she thought, snap out of it, Lucy! You're hallucinating. Oh, no, no, no! don't cry! Don't let the goddamn tears fall!

"Lucy, are you-"

"I'm sorry, Gray!" She managed to blurt it out, her eyes still shut as tears fell from them. "I'm so, so sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"Sheesh Lucy…"

Lucy opened her eyes and found herself in Gray's arms, who is smiling gently at her. "I should be the one asking for forgiveness."

"But-"

"No buts, Lucy. You know I'm right and you're wrong and-"

"No, you're wrong, I-"

"-I am the reason why you almost got bumped by a truck and-"

"How did you-"

"-I am the reason why Natsu is freaking right now."

If it is humanly possible for her, Lucy's jaws might be touching the ground already. "What time is it?" She asked, a hint of alarm in her voice.

"It's already 11 pm, Lucy."

"Holy Mavis!"

Gray watched in amazement as Lucy flailed her arms in despair. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Gray. There is completely not a single problem at all," Lucy replied sarcastically. "Oh my God."

Lucy collapsed in the thick layer of grass below her. She stared at the sky and sighed. Natsu will really kill her.

"Oh… OH."

Gray stared at Lucy as he sat beside her, watching as she rummaged in her small bag. She finally found what she looked for and shouted in victory. "Aha!"

Gray looked at Lucy's hand closely, and almost gasped when he saw what's in Lucy's hands.

_The gift._

Lucy saw his horrified expression and pouted. "Oh. If you don't like it, I'll just-"

"No! Umm… it's just, umm, I'll, I-I'll get that," Gray stuttered and held a hand. Lucy beamed a small smile and gave Gray the small box.

Gray nervously removed the lid of the box. When he saw what's inside, he regretted the moment he refused the gift.

It's obviously…beautiful. Carefully laid in a small, silver velvet pillow is a necklace with a delicately designed diamond snowflake, bordered with stainless metal as its pendant. His jaw fell agape. "You made this?"

"Designed, actually. D-did you liked it?" Lucy asked, a blush creeping in her cheeks.

"Liked it?" Gray asked in a low voice, making Lucy to gulp nervously. "Lucy, I _love_ it!"

"I designed it to be much more… manly, just to be sure," Lucy proudly stated, making Gray to smile.

"Now you sound like Elfman…"

"Shut up."

Both of them lied on their backs, gazing at the stars shining brightly above them. Both of them had smiles in their faces as serenity wrapped them.

"Am I forgiven?"

Lucy turned her head to her right. "Of course," she said, beaming. "Only if you'll forgive me."

Gray sighed and smiled. "Apology accepted."

Lucy gave Gray a smile, the same smile that never failed to make his heart race.

_This feeling again…_

"Gray, what time is it?"

Gray looked at his watch nervously, trying hard not to look at Lucy. "11:11"

"What?!" Lucy shrieked, sitting up. "Make a wish now! Quick!"

"And why will I do that?"

"Just do it. NOW. And don't forget to close your eyes."

Gray sighed in defeat and closed his eyes.

_A wish, huh? Well…_

"Done!" Gray declared gleefully, shocked when he saw Lucy too close to his face. She is closing her eyes, her eyelashes touching her porcelain cheeks.

_Beautiful…_

"Why are you staring like that?" Lucy asked innocently, her mouth forming a small smile.

"N-nothing," Gray stammered, heat rising in his cheeks. "What's with the wish anyway?"

Lucy gave him a sad smile. Gray was about to say something but Lucy got him first.

"Once I had a nightmare and can't sleep again, my mother decided to sleep with me. 11:11 pm came, but I'm still not sleepy. That's why my mom made me wish." Lucy smiled, staring in the nothingness. "She told me that if you'll make a wish during that time, it will come true."

Lucy grinned, while Gray's mouth formed into an O.

"So, what's your wish, Gray?"

"M-my wish?"

"Yes. Your wish birthday boy."

"B-but, umm… Tell me yours first!"

Lucy giggled at what Gray said. The raven-haired boy just stared at her in amusement.

"Only if you tell me yours too."

Gray nodded and stared at Lucy as she looked at the stars, her face full of serenity.

"I wish that I'll find my happiness."

Lucy looked back at Gray, who stared at her indifferently. "Why? I thought Fairy Tail is your happiness?"

"It's just that, what I mean is, someone who will love me. Someone who is ready to be at my side at all times. Someone who will laugh with me, cry with me, and be there when I need him the most… Now, _your_ wish."

Gray sweatdropped. How can he tell it? _Umm…_

"Actually, I made two wishes…"

"Well, since you're the birthday boy, it's okay!"

"My first wish is that, I wish that you'll find you're happiness soon."

Gray laid his head on his arms and gazed at the starry night sky, spotting a falling star as he does. Gray closed his eyes and smiled as he said his last wish.

"And whenever you'll find that happiness, I wished that your happiness will be me."

…**..o0O0o…..**

**So, love it? Hate it? Please don't forget to review! Though there are a little bit NaLu up there, well, my pen name is NoemiNalu, right? So, I think I can't avoid such things. So please don't ignore the review box down there and THANK YOU!**

**Ja ne.  
**


End file.
